Physical activity and eating habits are believed to play a role in several chronic conditions, and they are claimed to be among the major causes of premature death. Despite widespread public health initiatives, attempts to promote healthy physical activity and eating habits have met with limited success, particularly among women of early child-rearing age as well as Black women and women with little formal education. The goal of this project is to determine the value of targeting work-family balance in workplace-based interventions designed to promote healthy physical activity and eating habits. This project is designed to accomplish to primary specific aims: 1) determine if difficulty balancing work and family (e.g., high work-family conflict) predicts women's level of physical activity (e.g., number of steps per day) and unhealthy eating behaviors (e.g., greater use of commercially-prepared foods);and 2) determine if within-person effects of work-family balance on physical activity and unhealthy eating behaviors differ by race or educational attainment. Additionally, the project was designed to accomplish two secondary aims: 3) evaluate the degree to which the effects of work-family balance on physical activity and unhealthy eating habits are explained (i.e., mediated) by time availability and psychological strain;and 4) determine if family-friendly work characteristics are associated with physical activity and eating habits. The aims of the project will be accomplished by collected repeated-measures data from a cohort of 400 women, stratified by race and educational attainment, and whose oldest child is aged 4 to 9. The project is guided by a conceptual framework arguing that women, particularly Black women and those with little education prioritize their work and family lives over their own self care. Data will be collected at 4 points across one year to capture natural rhythms in women's lives, including those imposed by their child's school schedule (e.g., holiday breaks). Analyses will use a General Linear Mixed Model approach to determine if within-person variation in work-family balance is associated with within-person variation in women's physical activity and eating habits. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The results of this study can be used to improve pubic health. Specifically, the results will provide new information that can be used to shape employment policies, such as those focused on curbing long work hours or those that promote employers'use of flexible scheduling. The results can also be used to inform workplace programs designed to promote healthy physical activity and eating habits.